My Best Friend END
by Tnk2Bunny
Summary: Best friends are something you can't get rid of unless you really try , Lucy Heartfilia has known this since the age of 5...unfortunately she can never get rid of hers...Why...BECAUSE THE BASTARDS A DEMON W:E.n.dNatsu, Nalu...Crackiness, Swearing...
1. Chapter 1

NatsuisE.n.d, NaLu(They were childhood friends,)Fairy tail knows about Tartaros, E.n.d is somewhat evil but is only after Zeref...he just leaves the light guilds alone.

Sum:Lucy never knew that making a deal with her best friend at the age of five would lead to a bunch of bullshit. Not the kind of bullshit where you're heartbroken and lonely. but the kind where you find out your best friend in the worst demon on the planet...but thats not the worse...HES IN LOVE WITH YOU!

 **Do not own Fairy tail, All rights belong to Hiro Mashima and some tv network...but THE RIGHTS GO TO THEM SO THERE...I THINK IT'S FUNIMATION AND SOMETHING ELSE BUT I CANT THINK!**

Chapter 1: 'Flirting'

Lucy Heartfilia, mage of fairy, a strong, beatiful and powerful woman. Not to mention she is also the only celestial mage in fairy tail. The guild knows her as a fiery blonde who takes shit from no one, one who always know what to say, has the potential talent to be one of the best mages in history.

Yet ironically, with all this talent and power, she is at a blank. A blank that most would call dumbfoundness, stupifyness, or some freaking name that smart writers can come up with, but she can only call it a blank at this moment.

Today was supposed to be a good day. Today is the S-class trials, and she's assisting one of the canidates. Cana Alberone to be factful, her second best friend in fairy tail, but at the same time her third best friend in life. Her second in life, but first in fairy tail, is Levy Mcgarden. ANd her bestest and closest in life, which in a way would be closer than fairy tail, is a deep dark secret that no body but her need know. Not even her spirits knew who or what it was. but she sure as hell knows that they'd be utterly furious if they ever found out.

Going on to honest topic to why she is in this blank spot is clear.

Cana Left her in the face of the enemy.

Not that Lucy can blame her or anything. The card Mage is determined to become an S-class Mage this time around. The kind of Leave-the-guild determined. So Lucy really could not blame her. This opportune moment could not risk any fuck ups...but...

Did that card mage asshole really have to knock her out in the middle of the forest and leave her stranded. she could have just asked the blonde to stay behind. She would have much rather be asked to be left behind rather than being knocked out in the middle of no where. She didnt have to leave her in a position where she wakes up and sees some creepy ass godslayer blonde.

She couldn't take on a godslayer! It has the word God in it! Not to mention she a celestial wizard for fuck sakes! how in the world can she stand a chance against someone with that of the strenght of a god! Not to mention! THE FUCKER IS STRONGER THAN GAJEEL! GAJEEL GOD DAMNIT! ANd does anyone see the word slayer at the end of celestial Mage, because she doesn't!

She hugs her arms ,mentally promising to kill Cana if she makes this battle alive, shivering at the crimson eyes rested upon her. A nervous feeling eating at her stomache.

The Godslaying blonde, Zancrow is his name but lucy really doesnt care, chuckles darkly in an Evil manner. "you are right to look afriad, consdering you are about to die!"

"Actually, Im Just nervous,"

It is times like these when Lucy wishes she didnt have such a big yapper.

The grimoire heart mage did not seem to catch it, as he continues."I will-WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY YOUR NERVOUS?!"

The celestial Mage silently curses all slayer magic, honestly hoping and believing, mostly hoping,that her smartass comment wouldnt be heard . Gritting her teeth, she grabs her key necklace. gripping its teeth so tightly that it peels a little bit of skin. Yet at the same time managing to glare at Zancrow, figuring that if she were to die, she would die feisty and fighting. she wouldn't give this enemy the pleasure of seeing her scared face.

The area is silent and awkward between the two, as they stare at one another intensely-NO LUCY IS GLARING THERE IS A DAMN DIFFERENCES BETWEEN THE TWO! Unknowingly to both recipitants in the clearing, the dark key necklace starts to glow in her hand.

"You gonna answer the question or what?"

Lucy Gawks, honestly surprised that he cared enough to ask. "OF COURSE NOT!What kind of protagonist answers their crazy Villan!"

Dead silence...

"The cool kind that who!" Lucy clarifies boldly.

Zancrow rolls his eyes in response. "Whatever bitch just let me kill you"

"WA-WAIT!" lucy exclaims, palm out in a stopping motion. The dark Mage stops letting her continue. "I'd like to say something before you kill-"

"I could give less of a shit," Zancrow rudely scoffs. Facially blank and sounding like kind of a douche as he continues once again. "Just let me-"

"AS YOUR VICTUM I DESERVE MY GOD DAMN FINAL WORDS!" The female mage snarls viciously.

Zancrow stares in irriation, wondering if this woman was serious. Judging by the glare, he thinks that she might just be. He sighs once again face-palming outwardly. 'women' he thinks as he motions for her to continue.

On that cue, Lucy happily closes her eyes tight, wondering what the hell she could say as final words. She's not ready to die damnit! she only seventeen for christ sake. She never got to experience life. she never got to experience life, to see her one and only friend again. HELL SHE HASNT EVEN HAD SEX! SHE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN.

At those final consideration, she takes her final breath, as it is her last, deciding to say-

" _ **HEY FUCKER! THATS MY WOMAN!"**_

Lucy's Jaw line drops to the floor at the voice echoing in the clearing. Not only were those not her last words, but it isnt even her voice. WHO THE HELL INTERRUPTED HER! THE BASTARD WILL PAY ! HE WASTED HER FINAL WORDS WITH POSSESSIVE-

SHe pales in realization at the fact that she knew that voice. It's just older, quieter and Darker in her opinion. she knew those footsteps, almost soundless, yet at the same time deadly to her and any enemy. Any fool, could recognize the way those steps clicked against the ground, yet at the same time treaded lightly. If they were familiar when she was a five year old, they are familiar now.

She pales even more at how close they are to the clearing. Sweat beading down her brow as she stares at a confusing Zancrow. Modestly trying to shooe him away , in an attempt to save his life. Just because he wanted to kill her, didnt mean that she wanted him to die. She wasn't part of the best guild for nothing. If a Mage, dark or light dies. she just sees it as a waste of talent.

Of course the bastard only raises a brow, and of course he looks in the direction of the crunching feet pattern of their 'guest' arriving. Lucy almost wants to bang her head on the nearest rock. Cursing Cana and Bad guys.

 _'why must they always be so foolish!'_ This time she tries a verbal command. "RUN FORREST, RUN!"

Zancrows red eyes immediately flow to her, head tilting slightly in confusion. Lucy almost cooed aloud at the sight, she absolutely loves puppies. "Is that some movie quote or something?"

"FOOL!" she screeches, the footstep nearing her side now.

"See! I know i've seen that in an anime with that quote!" Zancrow exclaims suddenly.

Lucy raises a brow, slightly surprised that a villain from a dark guild had good taste in movies.

"TEME!"

"Read it in a fanfiction!"

she gawks. _'so this bastard reads them too'_

"ASYMETRICAL GARABAGE!"

"Anime"

This guy also had great taste in anime. She absolutely loved soul eater.

"Sadako!"

"Manga and Anime,"

"REALLY?!" Lucy couldn't contain the squeals that escape her lungs. "Isn't it just a great anime and manga!" she couldn't believe that someone had her tastes in manga and anime.

The god slayer grins starry eyed. "But I wish they'd just put Chiziru and Ryu together already, the couple is a pain in the ass!"

Lucy opens her mouth to agree, because the Chizuryu annoyed her too, but is sidetracked by a light tap on the shoulder. she almost didnt feel it, but still reluctantly paid attention. Absentlyminded she glances to a salmon haired male, who for some reason is fuming. She really can tell what his problem is, she looks back towards Zancrow.

He's now a burning corspe.

Thats when realization hit her.

'oh shit' she mentally jumps around in irritation, horrification and strangely enough...glee. Irritation at the fact that she forgot the task at hand, horrifcation that she failed to save her anime buddy and he died without receiving an answer and last but not least glee because..

"NATSU!" she squeals throwing her arms around the crouching salmonettes torso. She's beyond ecstatic to see this guy after so long, regardless of the atrocity he just committed. She decides to ignore that knowing full well that after her and Zancrow's conversation ended, she would have been six feet under.

The salmonette immediately pulls her back so he can get a good look at her face. His tan visage contorted by darkness, shadowed with murderous intent that even Erza couldnt ever possess. The intent promising nightmares plus death. Which has already occurred. so she was pretty much in the clear. He struggles to make the words to describe his sudden unknown rage.

"W-W-WW-W-Were...you...FLIRTING!" He sputters viciously, finally managing to release the words from his mouth.

the celestial mage purses her lips. If she answers this question wrong, she'll be utterly screwed with this guy and his 'siblings'. And she wasn't really looking forward to running from demons her whole life. Plus theirs also the fact that Zeref would be on her ass too, and she couldn't handle a dark wizard and demons. She would die In the first weeks...no cross that! DAY! She only had one option in this situation. One option that could save her and probably the worlds life.

She has to use those three vial, said too much, absolutely disgraceful words. The words she hasn't used in a while...or like two days if you wanna get technical...wait she said them this morning. DAMN THOSE WORDS.

"Uh...NO...i could never flirt when i have you love!" This statement is all too true. Natsu Dragneel or in other words E.n.d was her only shot at some sort of relationship. They've been friends for two long, since they were five to be exact. Not to mention...HE'S FUCKING HOT! (There is also the fact that she didn't have to say'I LOVE YOU' but she'd keep that to herself for now).

Silence fills the clearing between the two.

The two stare at one another-NATSU IS POUTING THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO! His Green conbolt eyes blazing into her calm caramel chocolate orbs. HIs lip quivering in annoyance and he's just plain upset. The blonde mage is suddenly dredding not using those three dreadful words

Why exactly?

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU WERE CONVERSING THE ENEMY AS IF HE WERE AN OLD FRIEND!" the teen snarls. fangs barred...but not killing the sexy for lucy. Lucy stares at the teeth with fascination.

He digs his fingers into her arm.

Lucy cringes. Natsu Dragneel, in other words her bestest friend in life, the closet family she has...well except her father. He has a very bad temper. He's been raised by the dark mage Zeref, and murders everything in cold blood just because he's bored.

He's a real asshole in her book.

"LUUUUCCCCY!" He whines tightening his grip on her arms, his serious expression replaced with a sulking pout. "CAN I HAVE ANOTHER HUG!?"

The light bulb in lucy head clicks on at that question.

"Of course," She purrs suggestively.

A bright, cheek splitting smile reaches the salonettes face, sending warmth in the blondes heart. She knows she is in the clear now, because Natsu can never stay mad at her. Sure he was a cold blooded murdered, sure he was raised by zeref but she couldnt help but love him. He is her one and only. The one to bring that feeling in her heart. The feeling of love.

As his arm wrapped around her and hers wrapped around him, she figured that the whole childhood together sort of outweighed the badness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not Own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does and so does some other companies**

 **Chapter 2:** Stay

 _The summer day started like it usually had. With her sitting out in the meadow by her manor watching the blue sky above. Big eyes focused on the white fluffy patches of cotton candy littering the sky's ocean. Her mama called them clouds, but she knew better. She five years old for christ sake. She could tell the difference between Candy and Air._

 _"Great now i want some cotton candy..." she grumbles miserably, she jumps to her feet glaring at the sky. "I WANT SOME COTTON CANDY YOU STUPID SKY!" she yells out. "SHARE WITH ME!"_

 _"I believe those are known as clouds..." a small voice quips cutting her focus from the sky. she blinks in surprise, not expecting there to be any company. usually she spends her days alone by the manor, or at least until her mother and father get done with business._

 _She grins turning towards the sound of the voice. A boy with spiky pink hair stalks towards her slowly, his expression plain, his attire black and his eyes as dark as his attire, but she can see a little green. His eyes seems unfocused, sometimes looking at her, other times looking at the ground. There's no life his eyes, and she can surprisingly tell that. Even at her age. Her mother was right when she said she was great at observation._

 _"HI there Im Lucy Heartfilia!" she grins enthusiatically. "Who are you?"_

 _His dead eyes lift to her form, life forming in them at that second. She loves the way they light from coal to green. A limish-forest green. LIke the color of a goat willow leaf. It was the first type of eyes that she'd seen. but only when they were lit with life._

 _He continues to stare at her with these deemly lifed eyes. The shades of the Willow tree above pooling over his tan skin as he left the rays of sun. His ever changing eyes darkening in the shady safety. Yet they were as beautiful as they were in the sun. LIke Black gems._

 _"Are you gonna tell me your Name or am i gonna have to guess?" she grumbles. He had yet to tell her his name or give any indication that he even understood her. Though deep down she had this forboding feeling that he's just playing ignorance with her. Could it be that he spoke in the same language as her or the way his mouth turned to a little smirk when she pouted._

 _"My name is E.N.D and i've been sent by brother to kill you," A small boy with salmon hair grumbles to a small little blonde haired girl. conbolt/green met deep caramel chocolate. Two five year olds stare at one another with eyes of different backgrounds. One of happiness, one of darkness and hurt._

 _she tilts her slightly in confusion. "What Kind of name is E.N.D?"_

 _"It's short for Etherious Natsu Dragneel." He grumbles._

 _"That's not intimidating at all," Lucy mumbles bluntly. "I mean...what kind of killer has the name Natsu,"_

 _"Actually it Etherious-"_

 _"No...it's Natsu...Etherious...it's not a name...so im just gonna call you Natsu..." E.n.d gawked._

 _"OI! MY NAME IS E.N.D!" Lucy rolls her eyes at the exclaimation._

 _"No it's etherious natsu dragneel," the blonde mutters._

 _"HEY DONT CORRECT ME YOU BRAT!"_

 _"Screw you buddy boo! im the same age as you!"_

 _"YOU CANT BE FIVE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" End snarls._

 _"Oh yeah?! Look at meh chest...does it look like theres anything there,"_

 _Pink exploded upon the boys cheeks. "You vulgar weirdo! how dare you comment on chestal size!"_

 _"WHOSE A WEIRDO?"_

 _E.n.d glares. "You shut up this minute bitch-"_

 _"HEY THATS A BAD WORD YOU PINK HAIRED BASTARD!"_

 _"YOU HYPOCRITE-"_

 _Lucy glares darkly daring him to finish that sentence. Getting sick of the back and forth yelling._

 _Closing his eyes E.n.d sighs. "Look can i just kill you already, if i dont brother-"_

 _"No." came the immediate response._

 _"HUH?!"_

 _"I dont wanna die,"_

 _"Since when do you get to decide whether you live or die,"_

 _"Since now!"_

Aged Goat illow green eyes opened to the deep blue sky, with cotton candy like cloud swaying the sky. They watched as the airy subtance flowed past him like a river. Reminding him of a day when he met a fiery blonde on a sunny day. The day he changed for the better.

The day he left Tartaros. The day he found a friend. The day where he realized that he didnt need to kill people if he hadn't wanted.

The day his world set on fire. ( **A/N: yeah yeah...cliche...)**

The breeze drifted past him through the Weeping willow's leaves. Just like the day he met her. His obession never ending, because if he didnt think of that day, he'd forget that smile, that face and the way her arms fit around around his waist when she hugged him. He is scared here by himself. He could never forget that day; that day became weeks, then months, then half a year, then a year, then some more months, then years.

All the time he spent with her was the best years of his life. All the smiles, all the hugs, the laugh and...

He closed his eyes, deciding it was best that he leave. He shouldn't be thinking about this in a place like this. He slowly made his way to his feet, glancing at a stone behind him. A gray stone, with words and dates on it. Lucy told him it was a tombstone. It was put up to remember the dead, no matter how old or how young. Thats all he could heard because he usually zoned Lucy out sometimes.

 _ **Layla Heartfilia**_

He didn't bother looking at the date. That didnt matter to him, it only matter what her name was and what she meant to him.

"I'll protect her," He states bluntly to the stone.

He doesn't expect anyone to answer, Nor does he bother to stare any longer. All he knows is, he is on a mission.

A mission to protect and maybe...just maybe

stay with her.


End file.
